


Little

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian remembers what Mickey was like when he was young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little

Ian remembers how Mickey was when they were little. Not that it was so much different than how he is now, but everything just seems more cute and innocent from the mouths of babes. It’s hard to think about how young Mickey was when he learned that it was better to have people scared of you and be bad, but it’s even harder to imagine the exact point where that became his life; who he was. In this particular memory of their early years, Mickey hadn’t quite crossed all the way over. In fact, he was still sweet in his own little Mickey way.

There was a Little League game, and Ian’s team was playing against Mickey’s. Ian loved playing baseball. He liked throwing and hitting and running, but he didn’t really like the part where he had to catch the ball. He wasn’t that good at that, but he thought everything else was easy. He had fun practicing with the other boys on the Cubs. There was one boy named Johnny who he liked the most because he had nice hair and was a fast runner. He liked giving him high fives a lot, but they told him he didn’t need to hug Johnny every time he made a home run. Actually, they told him to stop doing it. Ian’s favorite part was when they won a game and got to have a party, or got a trophy. He loved feeling like he was a part of the game and did a good job. His coach told him that if he worked hard on catching, he would get it eventually and be really good. Lip even helped him, but he just couldn’t catch anything it seemed.

The game was going fine and the score was really close, until it was Ian’s turn to play outfield. He hated standing way out in the grass by himself where everyone was watching him, waiting for him to make a fool of himself. It was down to the last inning and all they needed was another out and they would win, but the other team had held their own. The Sharks were good. There was a boy called Mickey who played pretty well, but they made him sit on the bench for the rest of the game. After he hit one of his teammates in the face for striking out, kept yelling bad words and pushed one of Ian’s teammates off second and made him cry, he wasn’t allowed to play anymore. Even though Ian thought that stuff was bad, he didn’t think it was fair Mickey had to sit out and watch. Ian happened to be looking at him pouting in the dugout, when the ball came flying his way. He panicked and forgot everything his brother and his coach had taught him. He froze as it kept coming closer, getting bigger until it dipped and was falling a few feet in front of him. Ian was so eager to get it, he kind of tripped over his feet. He barely stayed up and stuck his glove out, but the ball still hit the ground and rolled away. He chased after it, but by the time he threw it back into play the other team had already scored twice. They had lost the game. And it was all Ian’s fault.

Mickey’s team had already celebrated and left with their families. Even though he hadn’t got to play much and he had to say sorry to those two kids, they had still let him have a goody-bag for their win. His coach warned him that the next time he caused trouble he would kick him off the team, but Mickey didn’t care. He hated baseball anyway. It was stupid. Next time they had a game, he was going to pee on one of the bases. That would be so funny. It’s mostly crap in the bag, but there is a cool red marble and a piece of candy. Mickey eats it and puts the marble in his pocket. Mickey was still sitting in the dugout because he didn’t know if anyone was going to pick him up or if he should walk home like usual. He sees another boy sitting alone on a bench, and realizes he’s the redhead from the other team that missed the ball. Mickey remembers his name is Ian. He had been looking at him when it happened, and wondered why he was still here. Mickey got up and walked over to him. The boy’s head was hung low and he was sniffling.

“Why are you crying?” Mickey asks.

“B-because w-we lost…” Ian says, shakily.

“So? It’s just a stupid game.” Mickey didn’t understand what the big deal was, or why it was something to be all sad about. “How old are you?”

“Seven…,” Ian answers quietly, then cries more. “It w-was all my fault. Everybody’s m-mad at me.”

“I’m eight. My dad said boys shouldn’t cry. Only babies and girls cry. Like my sister.” Mickey thought this was information everybody knew, but when Ian doesn’t say anything back, he decides not to tell him what his dad calls boys who cry. Mickey sits down next to him. “Why are you still here? Isn’t someone coming for you?”

Ian looks around like the mention of being picked up will somehow make it happen. “I think my mommy forgot again.” He starts to tear up again.

“Oh.” Mickey wants Ian to stop being sad, but he doesn’t know what to do. He thinks back to watching Ian play during the game. “If they’re mad at you, then they’re idiots.”

“But I couldn’t catch the ball. I suck.” Ian kicks the dirt at his feet.

“I don’t think that.” Mickey looks at the younger boy. “Everybody on your team sucks but you. You’re the best pitcher they have, and you can hit really good too.”

Ian wipes his eyes and looks up at him, smiling. “Really?”

“Not as good as me, but yeah.” Mickey says, then he has an idea. He takes the marble out of his pocket and puts it in Ian’s hand. “Here. You can have it.”

“Really? Are you sure?” Ian looks at the marble reflecting red on his hand. It’s got sparkles and the sun catches them. He’s never had something this cool before.

Mickey nods his head and shrugs. “My brothers will take it from me anyway.” Suddenly, Ian has his arms around him, hugging him. Mickey says, “Get off, or I’ll push you.”

Ian lets go, but is still grinning at him. “Thanks.”

Mickey can’t help but smile back. “You’re welcome.”

The two sit on the bench together until an older girl, probably Ian’s sister, calls to him to take him home. She looks a bit frantic, but happy as she pulls him into a hug. They’re smiling and talking as they gather his stuff, but just before they leave Ian turns back and waves goodbye to Mickey. Mickey waves back and watches as they walk all the way out of the park, then he grabs his stuff and walks home thinking about the boy with the red hair and the red marble.

Ian remembers how Mickey was when he was little. It’s a lot different than how he is now, but every now and then that little boy comes out. It’s hard to imagine how he would have turned out if things hadn’t been the way they were, but it’s also hard to see him being anything else than what he is. Now, Mickey has a different side of himself to cross over, but he is still sweet in his own little Mickey way.


End file.
